


Chocolate Pony

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Dancing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Ron Weasley, Party, Partying, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: WARNING: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Ron/Blaise pairing. You have been warned. An 8th year at Hogwarts post war. All houses share a common room. They have all been trying to get over the past the last few months. Trying to live a little.  What could happen right? Especially when you have a group of young adults, partying and stripping. One shot for now unless people seem really interested or I just feel like starting the next chapter one night. I do have a vision so it is possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I'd like you to know I spent a good 2 hours listening to Pony by Ginuwine on repeat trying to find the right words and have the imagination to create this strip scene. To the point my eye throbbed with each down beat and I wanted to laugh my ass off for still listening to it for so long! Hardest dang details I've ever attempted to write! So happy that bit is over but I did it for all my fellow Slytherin friends who love the idea of Blaise/Ron and for the Slug Club. Could have ended it after that bit the Slug Club requested…... but I mean what kind of smut writer would I be then?
> 
> A/N: My first time really writing either character so Im not sure I was able to channel Ron as I have almost zero in common with him and there isn't enough detail in the books for me to truly channel my inner Blaise. So I think this came out more 3rd person? Sorry if it sounds a bit off/confusing due to that.
> 
> Side note: Not a English major, it's no where near perfect yada yada. Don't like dont read yada yada. Grammar errors yada.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50084385863/in/dateposted-public/)

"Come on you 2. It'll be loads of fun!" Seamus laughed nudging Ron in the ribs with his elbow as they walked down the hall. The redhead rolled his eyes while Harry laughed along with Seamus.

Their 8th year at Hogwarts was proving to be some odd mix of entertaining, unusual, and just as hard as he remembered school being. Surprisingly helping bring down one of the greatest dark wizards and being on the front line of the war didn't exempt him or Harry from the exams required for auror training. Which frankly everyone except Hermione had found barmy.

Returning was providing some much needed fun he had finally confessed, and despite being students Professor McGonagall had granted them extra privileges since they were adults now after all. Even sharing a mutual common room and dorms for all the returning 8th years hadnt been so bad. Each house still seemed to keep to themselves in the dorm rooms, maybe out of comfort and habit.

Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus had take the first few beds in the boys dorms. Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, and Zacharias Smith had taken up the few followed by a few blokes that had returned from Ravenclaw Ron wasn't familiar with. Then much to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott had been allowed to return. Thankfully they had taken the farthest beds in the very back of the room and Malfoy specifically seemed to keep almost exclusively to himself. The other 2 he really didn't pay any attention to.

Seamus tried to reason with him again "Seriously. 1 round. That's all you need to loosen up. Then if you 2 mental cases want to keep flying instead of joining the party then I won't try and stop you." Ron glanced at Harry who merely shrugged in return.

"Alright, 1 round Seamus," Harry agreed. "But I'm over top the team again this year and who knows. Maybe one of the talent scouts might fancy my coaching. I want to be at my best just in case." Ron knew his mate was holding out hope for professional quidditch but he himself was still hoping he'd come back around to wanting to be an auror. It was what they had always wanted and he was one of the best bloody dark art fighters out there. Besides they could remain a solid team.

"Sounds good eh?" Seamus beamed cheerfully. "You'll have a good time. Party started an hour or 2 ago." The Irish man picked up his step as they reached the 4th floor and turned towards the right. McGonagall had the elfs create and prepare the old unused marriage quarters from back in the day into a typical house common room and dorms when the school was being repaired. Each house equally represented in style, beds, and flags hung above the fireplace.

"Thestrals," Seamus said when they came to the woodsy portrait. A plainly robed old man appeared from behind some trees and nodded once. He was a quiet man that simply did his job. But as soon as the portrait opened they were met with loud music and plenty of chatter. Seamus grinned at them.

Most, if not all the students, were stretched out among all the sofas and cozy armchairs that had been pushed into some shape allowing them all to be closer. Even Hermione was laid up on the couch next to Hannah Abbott chatting away over a cup of something with a smile on her face. As they walked a little further in the crowd cheered, and coming around the wooden pillar blocking some of the view they found out why.

In the middle of the gathering sat Zachary Smith who was laughing to the point of tears while Lavender Brown was dancing in his lap half naked. Harry and Ron quickly looked to each other and then to Seamus. "Told you it was a party fella's!" The Irish man said loudly over the noise before clapping along with the others and walking down the few remaining stairs to take up a spot on the edge of the sofa Neville was sitting in.

Ron blew out a little air and tried not to watch his ex girlfriend move like that to much. She had always been a little extra crazy when she drank but she had never gotten down to nearly naked in his lap. Part of him was quite thankful for that but her and Zachary seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then the music stopped suddenly, applause erupted followed by side splitting laughter when Lavender fell trying to remove herself from the man's lap. It helped that she was laughing also.

"I think they are a bit far gone don't you say?" Harry chuckled.

"Imagine McGonagall walking in right now. Dare say she'd have a stroke or something," Ron laughed lightly. That had been one of the 8th year privileges. They were allowed to have parties on the weekends as long as they supplied their own alcohol and kept things civil. She had enchanted the door herself to ensure 7th years weren't allowed to enter the dorms after 6pm on Fridays until Monday 8am.

"Look," Harry nudged Ron, "...there is a spot open by Dean. Let's go."

They walked over quickly to grab the seats next to their fellow housemate before one of the highly intoxicated ones snatched it up. Anthony Goldstein, who they had come to know from Ravenclaw, was walking around the group pouring more firewhiskey into cups and little shot glasses littered around tables and in hands. The bloke had proven quite the adventurer and enabler.

Ron downed half glass the man poured and handed to him while Harry studied it before following him. Burnt just as bad as ever but Dean patted his back even though it was Harry that had started coughing.

"Wand's in loves!" Parvarti said coming up next to them holding out a small pail that had the tips of all kinds of wands sticking out of it. Ron and Harry both just looked at her, looked to each other, and looked back at the witch who was waiting with a smile.

"Come on mates we agreed one round. That's all!" Seamus piped up.

"Why does she need our bloody wands?" Ron asked.

"It's how we pick who has to dance next! Put your wand in, if it gets picked you either put on a striptease or well…."

"I've put a curse on the bucket. If you don't do it then you'll have boils neck to waist all day tomorrow! Try putting a shirt on then!" Daphne Greengrass cut in with a laugh and leaning back against Theodore Nott.

"Seriously? Nev? 'Mione?" Ron asked around. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked away, probably still irritated from earlier, and Neville put his hands up in defense. It was then as he swiveled his gaze around did he notice that 2 of his male classmates were missing upper shirts along with Lavender.

"I think seriously mate," Harry laughed a little nodding to the corner where Romilda Vane was also shirtless and snogging Wayne Hopkins into the wall near the girls dorm stairs.

"Loosen up and have a little fun boys," Parvarti encouraged wiggling the pail in front of them again. With a sigh and a slight apprehension him and Harry both dropped their wands into the pail with a sigh. "Wooo! Now who goes next?" she asked twirling around.

"Harry, Ron, you want to go back to flying so much one of you go," Seamus suggested.

Harry snorted. "Nah mate I'm good, I'm just going to have a few drinks."

"Alright then Ron looks like you're up!" Parvarti said cheerfully.

"Wait I…." Ron groaned as she closed her eyes ignoring him and reached into the pail, moving her hands along the various wood until she finally pulled out an average sized decorative what seemed to be larch wood wand.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" some around the room echoed.

"Who's it?" Ron asked confused. It wasn't a wand he was familiar with. Half the room pointed towards where the Slytherins sat. Nott, Daphne and Malfoy were laughing and Blaise simply gave a face of indifference. Some Ravenclaw witch named Mandy came up behind the dark Slytherin and patted his shoulders whispering something in his ear.

"Zabini?" Ron asked and the large group giggled confirming his fear. "Bloody hell no. Pick again," Ron protested firmly. Like hell he was going to be having some Slytherin wiggling it's ass in his face. He didn't even give thought to the fact that it was a male. His brain registered Zabini, Slytherin, and no way.

Blaise merely shrugged still without much care on his face. It didn't seem to bother him. "To bad. It's magically binding and like fuck if Im gonna walk around tomorrow with boils all over me."

Before Ron had another moment to protest Malfoy beat him to it. "Come on it's better than shaking your ass for…" the blond looked over and glanced up and down Ron before gesturing lazily to him. "...that."

Zabini chuckled. "Don't worry mate, if I work things right maybe I'll give him a stroke." The standing Slytherin winked at Ron who was instantly taken aback and looked to his friends for aid. Many though were looking at him with raised eyebrows waiting to see what would happen. All except Harry who wore the slightest look of pity.

"Come on then Weasel. You're holding up the game," Draco tried to order, but Ron shot him a murderous look that caused the blond to recoil for a second. The only time the stupid git ever talked was when he was drinking and frankly he'd be happy if someone cast a permanent oscausi on him. Keep that arrogant Malfoy mouth shut forever.

"Mate all you gotta do is just sit there. Easy," Seamus said playfully as if the fact there was nothing he had to do made it any better.

"Quit being a pathetic Gryffindor and move your arse. Blaise can show you how, or maybe Potter can have a go." Draco wiggled his eyebrows and started laughing at himself, clearly having had more than a cup or 2 to drink. Then surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, others began laughing as well like it was contagious.

Ron growled and snatched one of the bottles of Firewhiskey off the table to pour another half a cup. He downed it quickly and suppressed the burn with his irritation. Maybe the whiskey would keep him from punching the ferret in the face and help him survive this torture. "Fucking fine," he finally said slamming the cup and bottle down on the table a little to hard. He rose to his feet and pointed an angry finger at Seamus who was trying quite hard not to laugh. "You owe me for doing this shite mate." The Irish man nodded in agreement with a huge smile on his face that still was suppressing laughter.

Suddenly some kind of muggle music started echoing against the stone walls from the oddly shaped wireless on the other side of Hermione. The music was stimulating and empowering while being steady and upbeat. Prime party music. He huffed and charastically flopped into the chair sitting in the middle of the crowd. Not as much of a flop as he would have liked to though since it was just a simple wooden chair from one of the dorm desks.

Ron watched the dark man swallowed down the rest of his own cup and then whisper something to Malfoy who nodded in obvious agreement or approval. Then he turned to Ron with a determined and confident look that caused a lump in his throat to form. His hand itched for his wand although he knew the other man didn't have his either. So he tried to relax the natural instinct despite half his brain trying to tell him to watch out.

Lyrics, calmly but energetically, started. A smooth voice blending in yet standing out as the same steady beat continued, and then without any prompting Blaise put his hands out in front of himself and began to move his body. The man rolled his torso like a sheet in a soft breeze, the dark blue of his tshirt probably hiding even more movement. Each fresh wave of his body seemed to have him moving sideways…..closer and closer.

Ron blinked a few times to register that Zabini was indeed getting closer to him. He just wanted this bloody thing over with and decided to focus on the beats to hopefully pass the time quicker. Looking at the man's knees he couldn't help it as his attention was drawn up to the hem of Zabini's shirt when the man's dark hand was moving towards it. Alternating inching it up and down with each smaller and flatter note. Building anticipation for the other students. Definitely not for him but Ron found that his gaze move across the floor with the man who now slide side to side at an angle. Both hands acting like they were pulling his hips forward.

Then a foot away from him, the same hand that had been teasing them earlier went back to Zabini's slowly being shown dark brown stomach. It was almost completely revealed when the music stopped for a millisecond and he let the shirt fall back down into place. The entire common room made noises of disappointment while Blaise held up a finger in the air moving it back and forth to quiet them. Ron was surprised to find that he was vaguely interested to see what the man was going to do next.

The music popped back into the room with a hard deep double beat rejuvenating the atmosphere where it had left off. Zabini slipped the shirt over his head in a fluid movement and let it fall carelessly to the floor in those 2 beats. Flexing and pumping his chest out with his arms in front of him, and as it fell the witches in the room cheered at the impressive display.

Another roll of Zabini's stomach caused Ron's eyes to fix onto the movement and his mind to oddly drift to the chocolate fountain Honeydukes occasionally had on display. Smooth, flat, a beautiful tempting color of dark brown that….. Ron shook his head and cursed himself for staring and turned away just in time for Zabini to slide up to his right side in one long effortless stride.

Ron wondered if the song would ever change and how long it would kept the same exciting and empowering beat which seemed to be fueling the dark Slytherin. Only occasionally was it adding in a softer subtler tone now and again. It was providing the perfect mix for Zabini to rock his body down slowly to a crouch level before grinding his way back up inches away from the redhead's leg. The man held onto the back of the chair with one hand using the free weight to power his hip movement, acting like it was some kind of wall he could rut against.

The close proximity made Ron's skin tingle on that side of his body and more instinct told him to move out of the way. But with the dark man's crotch almost up against his leg, he was afraid to move it. When he was upright again Ron closed his eyes willing himself to relax, and a second later letting out a little breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

What he found himself with when he opened his eyes though, was Zabini's torso. The man was now on the other side of him, leaning his upper body over so it was practically in Ron's face. His long arms were bent on either side of his own head keeping them up so he still wasn't touching Ron.

The redhead couldn't help but rake up and down the man's chest with it being that close to his face. Zabini's pectoral weren't overly defined but were very nicely noticeable, especially as he flexed them with each alternating time he pushed out the side of his hip. Then there were 2 spots of even darker, almost black, skin caught his eyes causing them to gravitate. The nipples jiggled slightly while the body they were attached to continued to spasm. Loud cheers interrupted Ron's curiously straying thoughts when Zabini gave a hard thrust toward his hip with the deep beat again.

Suddenly his eyes were brought back up from Zabini's pelvis, where they had apparently strayed, when a hard hand shoved him against the chair. He was already resting against the back so he didn't see the need for that. It made him want to growl in an almost amusing way and shoot an insult. But he bit his inner cheek and remained quiet when the dark man slid sideways between his legs that had slightly parted with the impact. It forced Ron to open them wider, as he continued to rotate his hips closer and closer in a slow swirl. Hands raised up into the air, seeming invisibly bound until one dropped to rub his own crotch with another few pumps of his pelvis.

That caused Ron's mouth to take the form of a circle and some color to drain from his face. Equal shock shared he shared with the others, except they were between laughing and "awwwing" in the thrill of the moment, to the point of tears while they encouraged the action. Ron however didn't know what to think or do. His mind nearly blank from that visual. Who knew Zabini was capable of any of such things. Granted he didn't know the man so of course he wouldn't know, but he had always seemed the more quiet and chilled out of the Slytherins.

The man turned away and Ron wiped his hands on the side of his trousers in what he hoped seemed like a casual normal way. All he could look at now was Zabini's long back and ass inbetween his legs since it took up majority of the view unless he looked around. But he wasn't sure he dared to look around at any of his fellow students. He didn't want to have eye contact with anyone right now so he kept focused on the lightly moving smooth back. Zabini's arms had continued to move and slide around his own chest, torso, and pelvis as the beat kept steady but Ron wasn't sure exactly what he was doing up there.

Trying desperately to talk himself out of it Ron finally couldn't take what had to have been only 10 seconds anymore. He slowly bent his neck and tried to look around the dark man a few inches, but all he could Daphne's, Nott, and Mandy's eyes grow incredibly wide while they made "ohhhhh" sounds. Then the ass in front of him began shimmying and Ron noticed Zabini's pants to start moving loosely at the hips.

A part of Ron's mind was now begging him to close his legs and protect his manhood. But for some unknown reason some thrill shot through his lower half and he couldn't make himself do it, and it wasn't just because Zabini was in the way either. The man's pants kept becoming looser and looser while he continued to shimmy and Ron found he was holding his own breath. He couldn't imagine the bloke would actually drop his trousers for some game in the middle of the common room, but second laters they had been shoved down, revealing dull green and yellow plaid boxers.

Classmates hooted and hollered in excitement somewhere in the background but Ron was to focused on the fact he was quite intensely staring. It didn't make any sense though. He had seen all his dorm mates in their undershorts damn near daily his entire school life. Well not this year since there was still a slight uncomfortableness being around all the other boys from other houses in what was supposed to be their private care free down time. But still…..he had never fancied a good long look at any of his fellow Gryffindors unders back in the day. It was just normal and natural. So why couldn't he stop staring at the fucking plaid ass?

Maybe it was the way Zabini had changed movement to rocking his hips instead that caused him not to move his eyes from the man's boxers that despite the dullness, popped against the chocolate colored skin of the man's lower back. Ron's eye and arm twitched and then he audibly gasped when suddenly Zabini leaned back low to brace himself on Ron's knees with his hands as he thrust his pelvis up into the air repeatedly with a little too much power and enthusiasm. The ladies seemed to disagree with that thought though…..and maybe he did too.

Then Zabini dropped to his knees and just as quickly gyrated to his left, then to his right, allowing his full body to flow with the movement of the music like a snake raising up. The second the Slytherin was back to standing level, and then followed by another roll of his hips, he swirled around with his hands following the same pattern up in the air like they were connected and stopped when he faced Ron. Putting his arms back out in front of him at chest level he did another full body wave rippling yet again like melted chocolate.

Ron was horrified to realize his eyes traveled down with the wave, following a dark trail of black hair that began below his belly button then disappeared into his boxers. They lingered only a second to watch the man's crotch bounce back and forth curiously. Looking up quickly it still wasn't fast enough to go unnoticed and Zabini wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Ron could feel the complete redness take over his face and he truly hoped the man, or actually everyone would be drunk enough to think his hair was causing a bit of reflection to bounce off his skin. This was getting ridiculous and he was beginning to feel more and more embarrassed by the second although he wasn't doing anything. Except perhaps….

A quick thrust to the side and then to the other, both times Zabini's legs bumped into his, Ron's thought emptied and he leaned his head back since his body could go no further. The man climbed into his lap effortlessly thanks to his long, dark and apparently toned legs that Ron found he wanted to rest his hands on. Both of the Zabini's large dark hands braced on the back of the chair on each side of his red hair. Ron though had no clue what he was supposed to do with his hands. For fear of people thinking he was enjoying this he brought them to the side and kept them in the air so everyone knew he wasn't touching Zabini.

The man seemed to have no care for what he was doing and Ron didn't like the heat that pooled in his groin under the man's warm ass and the tightening he began to feel in his trousers was terrifying. Terrifying both because this Slytherin was grinding his bottom into his lap with all his weight and the fact that his body was betraying him by becoming undeniably aroused at this point. He prayed to whatever muggle God some had mentioned before that Zabini couldnt feel anything. It was beginning to seem unlikely though.

Then just when he thought it couldn't get any worse his heart rate skyrocketed as the man moved his hands onto Ron's shoulders and let them run down his body lightly before stopping them on the redhead's hips to thrust again. Ron's face was tight, hot and it took all there was in him not to squeak. Part of him wanted to cry, part wanted to laugh, and part of him wanted the movement to continue.

Zabini began swayed his upper body with the final slow pace in the song and continued to rub his ass into his lap as he began guiding Ron's hands up his own body this time. Making extra care it seemed, to torture him by pressing his white hands against what now seemed like dark chocolate in comparassion. The man was firm and soft all along his stomach, ribs, chest. Trying to keep his breathing normal he parted his lips slightly but Ron shivered when his palm was dragged across one of the man's stiff nipples. His cock twitched with a needy throb but Ron didn't seem to care at that point and licked his lips watching his hands be moved around the other man's body.

While his eyes continued to study the dark skin and texture under his hands he didn't register the loud pulse signaling the end of the song. Instead he was suddenly awoken from his trance by the absence of weight and the sensation of falling with a rough thud as him and the chair landed on the floor. Blinking up at the ceiling trying to register anything other than the physical urges and wild images in his head coursing through him he finally decided to chance it and looked up to where he had been upright. He wanted to groan seeing Zabini smirking down at him before turning and sauntering back to where the other Slytherins sat. The common room erupted in applause, cheers and whistles. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ron had luckily been able to hide his very real arousal from the group as he pushed and willed his erection down when he was standing from the floor. Part of the reason being that everyone was well on their way to piss faced and Parvarti was already drawing a new wand from the pail. This time for Harry. He didnt dare chance a glance towards where the Slytherins sat and took up the seat next to Seamus that Harry had just vacated. Plenty of chatter was sent his way about the dance but he hardly registered it. He did register the shoulder bump and smile Seamus gave him but everyone's attention quickly turned to Harry who had been forced into the middle chair where Padma was already starting to move to a faster paced song. But lost in his own thoughts, or empty thoughts, he didn't watch much of the strip tease. Instead he focused refilled his cup with a goal of trying to bury what had happened with alcohol.

2 cups later though Ron was cheering loudly along with the others as Hermione was smiling through tears of laughter in the middle of the group. Daphne Greengrass ground and rubbed herself all up in the bushy hair witch's personal space and no matter how many weak attempts Hermione kept trying to push her away with, the Slytherin was persentient. Her breasts only covered by lilac lace were swaying in Hermione's face as Daphne seemed to snake her way down between Hermione's legs. But then the witch popped back up and sat on her lap sideways while she circled her hips.

Ron was starting to think maybe drunk Slytherins weren't so bad or they were just incredibly gifted with dirty dancing. Either way they were proving entertaining. When the song ended and Daphne placed a loud kiss on Hermione's red stretched cheek he applauded with enthusiasm. It had been a damn good show and he almost wished the witch hadn't wanted to end things between them.

Shaking off that train of thought though he glanced around looking for Harry. A quick glance and he couldn't spot him anywhere. Standing a little unsteady like he did a lap around the common room. He wanted to see if he had gotten a good look at Daphne's bold show. It had crushed the hell out of the one he had gotten from Padma and the look on Hermione's face had been priceless. Not often the witch drank much or allowed herself to let loose.

Still not spotting Harry anywhere he emptied his last cup of the whiskey that no longer burned and made across the back of the room for the boys dorm stairs. He figured he had to be there if no where else maybe to already crash. Harry had started throwing back the liquor after Malfoy wanted to start trying to pick pitiful excuses for fights that were only baited with mild insults. So he definitely wouldn't have gone off flying.

After finally making it the short way up the stairs Ron opened the door and sighed seeing Harry's bed was empty. That probably meant he had snuck out of the party and was doing Merlin knew what. He thought it wasn't obvious how much he had been sneaking off without him but since his split with Hermione it had become increasingly obvious.

Rubbing the back of the neck trying to work out the tension that had been building there for the last few hours Ron braced himself on his bedpost and toed out of his shoes. His bed looked to tempting now to rejoin the party especially with Harry gone. Hearing the door creak he started to look over. "Hey mate you…"

Ron's words died on his tongue and he felt himself freeze like he had been hit with a stunner. Zabini stood just inside the door. His shirt off, dark chest and abdomen still exposed. Ron was just grateful the man had put his trousers back on.

Blaise smirked at Ron's reaction. "Want another strip tease Weasley?" he asked and Ron's eyes shot back up to eye level to pretend they hadn't strayed downward. Apparently he shook his head a little to quickly causing the man frowned with fake disappointment. "Well that was a fast answer. Did I not do a good job?"

Ron darted his eyes anywhere other than Zabini as the man walked casually up to him. "Wha...I...I do...dont…" he stuttered trying to find words that he didn't have. His brain didn't seem to want to form a thought. It just started playing visual memory of smooth skin rolling in waves.

"You're cock seemed to think so though," Blaise chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow when he reached Ron. Ron tried not to play it cool with no response. If he didn't answer it wasn't confessing anything.

"It was a little difficult to finish that last bit there with a hard on against my ass," Blaise continued. "It was fun watching you turn redder than your hair though. Had to take it a step further with the hands and all you know? Torture is a little thing of mine. Then the finale…...I was quite proud of that one."

"You mean pushing ma bloody chair over?" Ron huffed, happy to have managed to say something even if it was in a less than threatening tone thanks to his slur.

The man pressed his lips together in thought and rubbed his chin while eyeing the redhead for a second. "What?" he asked innocently before closing a little more distance between them. "Didn't like the…." Blaise pushed Ron straight onto the bed with an effortless hand to the chest thanks to the whiskey making him unsteady. "... being pushed part?" he teased.

Ron tried to sit back up but failed by only managing to prop himself up with his elbows. "You're not pushin me, just takin me off guards is all."

Blaise stifled a snort and leaned over the redhead on the bed a little. All he did was placed a finger on his chest and Ron dropped flat against the mattress again. The dark Slytherin was to close. The lump that had been in his throat was back with the close proximity and he could feel light tingles starting all over skin again.

"Take you off guard did I?" Blaise asked tilting his head sideways like he was trying to understand. "Which part?" He started trailing his finger slowly down Ron's stomach causing the redhead to physically shudder in a disturbingly pleasant way. Had the man not drank much? Or was he too far gone?

"Was it the fact that I didnt turn down the strip tease? Or was it because I was surprisingly good at it?" he continued to question. The man's finger hooked into the waistband of Ron's trousers causing him to hold his breath. "Or the fact you got turned on by me shaking my ass for you?"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself not to speak and remain silent like he had been. No admission he could pretend the wanker was making it all up. But unfortunately his drunken state allowed the words to physically be said. "All of it," he murmured to hopefully was an empty room and hallucination.

Suddenly Ron felt a heavy hand palm his groin and he moaned pitifully at the pressure and realization his cock was half way to hard. "Hmmm…." was all he heard Zabini say as the man repeatedly palmed his growing erection with interest.

Opening his eyes when his hips lifted themselves off the bed into the hand he began to panic with the fact the dark Slytherin was propped up over him with on one hand on the bed, touching him with the other, and he was liking it. His skin was now on fire and an ache in his cock followed by a rush of thrill took over when Blaise unbuttoned the top of his trousers. He took a sharp inhale trying to control his anticipation but exhaled just as quickly when he felt his zip being moved down. How the man managed to do so with only one hand Ron hardly cared to think about.

He did however focus fully on the tug down that his underpants received that caused his now very erect manhood to spring free. Ron looked down and watched the man tuck the waistband of the cloth under his scrotum and then snugly wrap a large dark hand around his shaft causing him to hiss and close his eyes because of the absurdity of the situation. Why was the bloody prat touching him? Better yet why wasn't he stopping him?

The man began stroking him with earnest and it wasn't long before Ron was panting. Then just as he was beginning to feel the true build up start the hand left his cock and weight shifted off the bed. Ron groaned and went to finish himself but his eyes flew open when his hand was smacked away and he started to lift his head.

"Oi! What's the…." he started to try and raise himself before dropping back again and almost choking on the air the second Blaise took him in his mouth. It was wet warmth and far more delicate than Lavender had ever been with him. The man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock softly before taking him in deeper and hallowing his cheeks. Moving his tongue and hand that was at the base of his shaft in the same motion. Working smoothly together up and down with twists trying to work sounds out of him.

It was working. His breathing was rough and a moan escaped him every time the man's other hand rolled his balls around in the palm of his hand with gentle tugs. He could feel his cock rubbing against the roof Zabini's mouth. The little random tonguing of his slit…..

Working up enough Gryffindor courage to glance between his legs and see what was happening, if it was real…..he let out a mewl seeing the dark head of a man bobbing up and down on his shaft. Ron dropped his head back down in disbelief, satisfaction and closed his eyes soaking in the sensation. The sight stayed in the very front of his mind as his breathing grew heavier….panting for life like there wasn't enough air.

Then Blaise suddenly tugged on his balls hard and his cock popped out of the man's mouth causing Ron to whimper to the point of wanting to cry in desperation. "Shut up Weasley. Want everyone down in the common room to hear?"

Ron shook his head. He wasn't aware he had been making that much noise but that was of course the last bloody thing he wanted right now. "Good boy," Blaise said softly before running his tongue flat against the top of the redhead's glistening, leaking cock and taking him back in his mouth.

The dark man was now sucking on him with a new vice. Hungry and determined to finish him off quickly. Maybe out of fear their dorm mates would walk in on what was happening. He felt the pleasure starting to build as fast, keeping up with the Slytherin's speed. Feeding off the mutual fear of being discovered. But he needed more.

Ron allowed his hands to finally release their white knuckle grasp on the covers he had, and venture down towards the head that was swallowing him alive. As close as he was to an orgasm he couldn't care less it was Zabini sucking him off anymore, although he wasnt sure he cared much to begin with considering he didn't stop the man.

He ran his hands over the short perfectly trimmed hair and thrust up keeping the man's head in place. As soon as it happened though the hand that had previously been fondling and tugging on his sack quickly captured Ron's wrists from his head. Ron wanted to protest but he was weak from the intense building of to much feeling, emotion, and liquor coursing through him. It was kind of a surreal feeling.

"Ohhh ohhh…..ohhhhh…unnnnnn" Ron moaned desperately. He could feel the pulsing start. He was right there. The strong tongue pushing against his most sensitive flesh and solid suction that was pulling him into bliss…...but right before full satisfaction could be had Zabini removed his mouth. Leaving the top of the redhead's prick wet and exposed to the chilly air while his blood and skin ran hot while his seed began spilling out of him.

It felt like he was free falling over a cliff into the dark unknown. All he wanted to do was hold onto the man's head and steady himself from the dizziness by burying his cock deep inside the man's throat. The grip on his wrists however remained strong but thankfully Blaise began stroking him through his pleasure.

Ron wanted to close his eyes as his body tried to relax as it was coming down from his release, but they were blown out with adrenaline and endorphins. A snap to his waist go him to look down his body where Blaise was standing over him once again. He was putting Ron's underpants back in place and refastening his zipper when he looked up under his eyelashes and made eye contact.

Blaise stood up straight seeming quite satisfied with himself but Ron's wouldn't, or couldn't he didnt know, break eye contact. The man smirked at his stubbornness to look away like he seemed to have expected and winked. "Enjoy your dreams tonight Weasley."

Ron closed his eyes when the man turned and began walking away. When he heard the dorm room door click shut he sighed in humiliating defeat. He was very thankful to already be drunk and began hoping tomorrow this was all some bloody mental nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: I admit this chapter it was a little easier to channel Ron but some moments I was still like I have zero clue how this ginger prat would think or handle it. Be the short fused brash Gryffindor or puss out and freeze. But I gave it a go. Sorry if the smut bit is a little dragged out. How it got to 8k words is beyond me. I blame the redhead of course. Has the emotional range of a teaspoon remember?
> 
> Side note: Not a English major, it's no where near perfect yada yada. Don't like dont read yada yada. Grammar errors yada.

The ground was just beginning to crisp with a light frost in the mornings now. Leaves were falling and in only another week the traditional Halloween Feast would be among them. It was nearly noon on Saturday now but a heavy fog remained across the land.

Ron decided he could use a little time away from the castle and he had already seen many of the 7th years leaves. Some of the 8th years also. But it seemed all his mates hadn't felt the urge to get out or do much of anything. Harry had once again disappeared and not a single person had seen him all morning or afternoon. Meaning the git had to have snuck out with his cloak at some point.

He had noticed Hermione seemed content to having a good read by the fire while some Ravenclaw bloke tried chatting with her. As he watched he did notice a few little smiles sneak onto her face which is what really triggered his need to get out. Dean and Seamus were having some laughs with quite a few of the females including Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson surprisingly. Neville seemed lost in his herbology homework by the window, which Ron had no desire to attempt although it probably would have been a good idea to join him.

The only ones that seemed to truly be missing were all the Hufflepuff 8th years, the blokes from Slytherin, Harry, and a few of the Ravenclaws. Although for all he knew the remaining females could have been up in their dorms though. So with a defeated sigh Ron had decided to make the journey out to Hogsmeade alone. At the very least he could see if Honeydukes had any fresh cheese cauldrons. Maybe stop in and take a look around Spintwitches Sporting Goods or stop at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and some lunch.

Upon reaching the village Ron noticed how lively the town seemed to be despite many of the shops still rebuilding. It was probably the fresh wave of new products they were getting in as well as the 6th and 7th years feeling the relaxed freedom he and the others had never felt. The careless freedom to get out and have some fun without a worry in the world.

Walking the main path the redhead was glad that he didn't notice Ginny wondering about. She was one of the last people he wanted to see after the whole falling out with Harry when she tried to make him choose. Then there was the whole thing about himself with Hermione. Even though Ginny and Hermione weren't that close she still felt Ron had been horrible to. So basically she was just being a bitch to them all about the whole situation.

Saving Honeydukes and lunch for last Ron decided to glance around Spintwitches first. It wasn't like they could play on the team being 8th years and all, but at least they were allowed to practice with them or simply have a good fly. Him and Harry seemed to be some of the only ones that still seemed interested in venturing to the quidditch pitch without a game going on. He did wish Harry was around a bit more and would quit leaving him to mingle with Seamus and Neville. Seamus's jokes were getting old, Neville never had a whole lot to say. Then there was Hermione but it was still a bit awkward between them and he hoped they would get past that soon.

Ron had finally accepted he knew where the git was sneaking off to, and decided he neither wanted to hunt him down anymore or acknowledge it. Simple. They would meet up for a good fly together in the evening and that would be enough….he supposed anyways. Usually the sun managed to break through the fall clouds for a while just before it disappeared behind the mountains.

Paying for the newest Quidditch Quarterly magazine Ron made out of Spintwitches and headed for The Three Broomsticks. Perhaps a good chicken platter could boost his mood. He was almost to the door when he heard his name being called.

"Ron!" the voice called from behind him.

Turning around he was surprised to see Harry running to catch up with him and that he was out of the castle at all. It took a second but finally Harry reached him and took a couple deep breaths from the short run which was odd. A bloody seeker still in good shape, the little run wasnt anything compared to their hours flying sometimes.

"Where you been mate? Leaving me all alone to suffer Seamus's jokes and to watch that bloke trying to work Hermione from across the room." Ron asked slightly annoyed at his absence this morning.

He watched Harry rub the back of his neck kind of guilty like as if he was trying to find a good excuse. "Yea sorry about that. Decided to come out early. Try to stay a little under the radar ya know?" Harry glanced to his left. "I uh…. I'm surprised you came out alone."

Ron shrugged in a defeated and careless way. "Nothing better to do unless I wanted to listen to Neville go on about our herbology assignment while I half assed it."

Harry let out a weak chuckle. "So you uh want to grab some lunch? I was just about to head on over…"

"Well well. Fancy seeing the Golden Boy and Weasel out at such a time," came a snide voice.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy's sneer as the blond approached them with Zabini and Nott standing on his side. Nott seemed annoyed and Zabini had a face of boredom but their mere presence made him more irritated at the blondes attempt to be an insulting ass.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron spat when Malfoy turned to chuckle to his fellow Slytherins seeming proud of himself.

"Ohhh…" the blond cooed. "Someone's not in a good mood. What's the problem Weasel-bee? Not enough sleep for that brain of yours to function on?"

Ron growled at the blond but the Slytherin only laughed clearly amused. "Better control your mutt there Potter. Seems like he needs a leash."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows almost in a wiggling manner causing Ron to growl louder and take a step forward. What he wouldn't give to deck the man in his sharp nose right then and there. He all but forgot about the other Slytherins and only focused on how much the blond git annoyed him.

Harry grabbed him by the upper arm as he was finishing his first step forward. "Forget it Ron. Let's just grab lunch. I'm absolutely famished," Harry suggested with obvious encouragement for him to drop the situation. He began pulling the red head towards the establishment and finally Ron reluctantly turned with him. Leaving Malfoy, Zabini and Nott grinning, specifically Malfoy with that stupid smug expression.

**XXXXXX**

Kicking the short grass on the hard ground of the quidditch pitch Ron grumbled to himself. Harry was late. It was the 2nd time this week and today he wanted a good competition to take his frustration out on. Between the stuffy common room and not even the Great Hall relaxing him he needed something to try and let off some steam.

It had been a particularly annoying evening when he had exited the common room to head to the Great Hall for an early seat at dinner. But around the corner he had almost walked into none other than Hermione. Her back to him and the Ravenclaw bloke he had since learned to be Kevin Entwhistle. The bloke was leaning on the wall with his arm above her head and a seductive grin on his face as leaned in closer to her. She appeared to be playing with his tie and when Hermione giggled he had quickly turned on his heel.

That wasn't the only problem though. He felt like he was constantly being watched and like there was something lingering and suffocating in the air most of the time. Ron wasn't sure his feelings towards anything besides the fact he hated homework. There were so many and hard to pinpoint. So he simply, as always, pushed it to the back of his mind to not worry about. Even though the pushing was seeming unsuccessful.

Ron looked up hearing the crunch of bristles hitting the grass. Harry was smiling. "Hey you're here early."

"No you're late," Ron pointed out blandly.

The little pep to Harry's step died just as he reached the red head. "What?" Ron watched as Harry flicked his wand to reveal the time as 7:45. 15 minutes late. 'Shite…." he heard Harry grumble.

"Seriously mate. What has been going on with you? Besides our flys and bloody homework you're hardly around," Ron raised an eyebrow and waited for some kind of admission or excuse. "Have you got yourself a girlfriend now? Snogging in alcoves or something?" he pressed on for information.

Harry chuckled awkwardly. "What? Merlin no."

Ron shrugged. What he wouldn't do for a girlfriend. After the whole incident with Zabini he had taken to paying extra close attention to the witches in the school. Trying to find out what and who he liked that didn't fit in the Hermione or Lavender spectrum. So far he had been unsuccessful in that mission and it only was making him feel weirder in the shared air with the man.

"Why not?" Ron asked trying to be nonchalant about the topic. "I got to admit some of the girls in Ginny's year aren't so bad on the eyes. Especially that Kina. Seen the knockers on her yea?"

Harry's face paled for some reason. "Look I don't know Ron," he grumbled frustratedly. "Just been fancing some alone time I suppose ok?"

"Alone time?" Ron repeated stupidly.

"Are we going to fly or not?" Harry huffed impatiently as he quickly mounted his broom and zoomed off into the air not waiting for the red head's response.

Ron shook his head minimally at the brush off and kicked off from the ground following him with a little less fire behind his broom. He just wanted some competition after all so who cared if the prat didn't want to talk. They had agreed that they would switch up the games every fly at the start of the year. One fly they would do a seeker's game and one fly they would do keeper game.

Thanks to more of his bad luck tonight was a seeker game, and it was always a guaranteed win for Harry of course. The redhead had not a single ounce of seeker ability built into him. He tried to channel his inner Charlie but it never worked. With great effort and concentration Ron circled the pitch from high above slowly. Trying to rake his eyes through the darkness looking for anything to glisten in the partial moonlight. It had been hardly half an hour and his eyes began to ache from squinting from all the shadows.

Then at the sight of movement Ron instantly flew off in excitement at seeing something. Upon closing some of the distance though Ron halted as he made out Harry raising his hand triumphantly further to the left. Rubbing the ache from his eyes with a groan he flew to the ground and was met with a Harry that had his smile back. The way the man always smiled like it was his only happiness in the world did make Ron want to smile regardless of his evening.

"That had to be your worst round ever Ron!" Harry laughed. "What were you doing up there? Sleeping?"

"Right like I can bloody sleep well on a broom," Ron chuckled.

"That new Hufflepuff chaser seems to. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fly so slow. How they got a chaser position is beyond me."

"That? How the hell did Yeply end up a beater? Even Crabbe and Goyle played better beaters than him," Ron finally laughed along with his friend. It felt good to just be chatting it up like this. It was sure better than their short encounters in the dorms, classes, and Great Hall (when Harry decided to show up) where they mostly complained and joked about the day.

"Hey when you were at Spintwitches the other day did you see anything good?" Harry asked him as their laugher eased up.

"Nah. Just picked a magazine. They havent gotten in any of this seasons newest gear yet. All basically rubbish for the younger years," Ron said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Well damn," Harry said lowly in just as much disappointment, if not more. Then his eyes sparkes back up. "Ready for the next round?" he asked.

"I call a 10 minute head start," Ron pipped up quickly.

Harry snorted. "Not a chance. It's dark out and I am the one with glasses. We're on equal ground here mate."

Ron laughed. "Oh come on it….", but before he could finish his sentence Harry's face melted away into what looked like 4 different emotions all at once. Not that he could really pick out what the emotions were besides disbelief and irritation.

Looking out of the corner of the eye Ron saw something move and he turned his head in the direction his friend was looking. The redhead's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl while him and Harry groaned simultaneously. The platinum hair glowing in the available moonlight was undeniably obvious.

"Are you fucking serious Malfoy? Get lost," Ron demanded trying hard not to shout as he watched Malfoy and Zabini come onto the field carrying their own broomsticks. He began growing even more annoyed when the Slytherin's both didn't turn away and didnt respond until they were only a few feet from where he and Harry were standing.

"What incapable of sharing a field Weasel? Or do we have to pay to be around the Saviour now?" the blond asked in fake curiosity.

Holding onto his broomstick a little tighter Ron growled. "Piss of Malfoy don't you have to go find some hole to crawl into?"

"Ohhhh…" Malfoy drawled out. "You mean like a burrow?" he laughed while Zabini only chuckled lightly.

"Malfoy just shut up and go!" Harry shouted out of nowhere since he had remained silent.

The blond's eyebrows shot up at the surprised outburst. "Testy are we Potter? What's your price? I hardly doubt the Weasel can afford your company."

Ron wanted to gap at that but looked at Harry who seemed ready to explode, his broom slightly shaking in his grasp. "Malfoy I swear to Merlin…."

"What are you going to do Golden Boy? Hmm? Are you going to hex me? Or charge me double?" the blond continued to taunt.

"No I'm going….to fucking…..strangle you," Harry forced out in an exhaspereated growl.

Malfoy pressed his lips together in dramatic thought. "Hmm. Double it is. Tell the Weasel to hold my place. Just going to go get my galleons. Can't keep the Chosen One waiting now can I?"

Ron watched as the blond actually took off back towards the castle like he was seriously going to go get his galleons. Then as Malfoy reached the stone steps traveling back up to the castle Harry let out a frustrated noise like he wanted to draw his wand and light something on fire. Ron looked to the man a bit cautiously.

It wasn't as if the reaction was uncommon but since the beginning of the school year there had actually been little interaction between Harry and the blond. Even when they had been it was merely direct and low key interaction like asking for a potions ingredient in the storage room. Hell even before the school year Harry had gone as far as to return the blond's wand and testify for him much to Ron's protests.

Suddenly after another half a minute Harry turned roughly and took off towards the castle as well. Running hot on the blond's heels. Ron was taken back by surprise at first.

"Oi! What the hell mate? Are you just going to let that prick ruin our fly?" Ron shouted, taking a few steps forward as if to follow him.

Harry skidded to a stop just before he reached the edge of the stands, only to shake his head harshly. Quite visibly upset. "I know you've been wanting to fly so just…..I dont know, do some laps and enjoy yourself. I need to go blow something up. Visit the Room of Requirement or something." Harry spouted off in a rush.

"Don't worry Weasely. We can have a few good go's around the field," Zabini offered from the side.

Ron scoffed not turning to acknowledge the man. He had actually forgotten the other Slytherin's presence in Malfoy and Harry's little whatever it was. Banter probably being the best word. "You don't even play quidditch Zabini," he pointed out.

"Just because I wasn't on the team doesn't mean I don't like to play every now and again. I mean why did I need to play when I could help everyone know Weasley is our King? Hmm?" Zabini's voice teased playfully.

Now Ron turned to face the man, face and ears flushed red somewhere between anger and embarrassment. He took in how the Slytherin was casually supporting his weight on one foot. Looking back to where Harry had taken off he could his friend's form pass an open patch of moonlight as Harry was now climbing the stairs in a rush. His broom lifted high to the side as if it would allow him to take faster steps.

Some friend the stupid git was running off leaving him alone to handle the Slytherin in the dark of the quidditch pitch away. How fun it would be to get in a duel out here? No one to stop them and him likely to do some serious damage in his anger. That would be his luck. Getting expelled from Hogwarts his last year after all the shit they've been through.

"Fine," he finally ground out stiffly. "5 rounds, 3 throws each Zabini. Most goals wins." His voice was tight and full of edge.

"Challenge accepted." The dark man grinned. The Slytherin took to his broom smoothly, almost like Malfoy had during their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. Ron couldn't help just watching and glaring at him while he took off into the night sky.

Grabbing the quaffle from the trunk off to the side Ron huffed. Harry had taken off with the bloody snitch and they were probably going to have to hear about it from McGonagall unless he somehow remembered to return it before the Ravenclaws had practice tomorrow. Which seemed highly unlikely.

Shaking his head in annoyance the redhead mounted his broom and kicked off into the air again. This time rather a bit hard, and headed for the goals. If Zabini wanted to test his skill, starting out in his prime position would be the way to do things.

**XXXXXX**

Toweling off the remaining water from his back Ron went straight to shaking the wetness from his hair into the cloth. Doing so seemed to shake all the grumbles inside him out. Muttering under his breath felt good at the least. How the bloody Slytherin had got one up on him was ridiculous and all the frustration he had been feeling recently came back to him. Probably worse actually considering flying was suppose to be his relief and this time even that was ruined.

It had just been a bit of wind and cold after all. The last 2 rounds with the dark man had been a serious pain. Zabini had truly surprised him with how agile he was. Flowing and moving in the air that reminded him of McLaggen, specifically when the Slytherin was on the offense.

The first 3 rounds had been easy. All the anger he had he put into throwing the quaffle like a canon. Granted it caused him to miss 3 goals but all and all not bad considering he had blocked 5 out Zabini's 9 throws.

Then his anger had begun to subside when he realized he was winning. That's when he started paying closer attention to the man's every move and form vs just where his hand and the quaffle was. First it wasn't that big a deal. He watched Zabini's arms for movement. Trying to figure out what direction they were going to throw in. They were long like his own but a bit thicker and tone. Ron thought about all the time he had spent on the run without a single arm work out, and he didnt count throwing hexes and curses good arm exercise. That's when he missed 2 of his throws and a block.

At that point he was grateful they had both remained silent. Unlike Harry and Malfoy's seemingly enjoyment of banter and insults they had little to say to one another. Nothing more than the gust of wind and whoosh of air, or ding of the ball hitting the goal post.

Putting them at 7 to 6 now, and dwindling his lead to only 1, Ron's mood began to sour again back to it's original state from when the Slytherins had came upon the pitch. Maybe even more so now that he was in the midst of a game. Trying to watch Zabini closely though, this time taking care not to focus on any one particular body part, he instead took in the full posture of the man as he zoomed back and forth in front of him. Maneuvering through the air and twisting his body around almost like a dance when he did a flip and threw with his entire upper body.

Irritation and embarrassment both took over upon realizing exactly why he had missed the block, which only resulted in him missing the others. With a little to much hope Ron figured it would be easy to throw his aggravation at the Slytherin for distracting him in the final round. But then his eyes had watched the man's body stretch as he raised his own arm to throw, and how Blaise's long torso stretched outward for the ball. A chilly night breeze blowing up the hem of his shirt revealing the even darker in the night lower naval he had seen before giving him uncomfortable goosebumps in the wind.

Shaking his head and trying to keep his eyes off watching the movement again Ron's remaining throws couldn't help but be less focused leading to Zabini's easy defenses. Which had ended up with him losing 7 to 9. Humiliating for an 8th year who was star keeper at one point going up against a man who had never even been on a quidditch team.

Stuffing the loose casual clothing he used for quidditch, now that he didn't have robes, into his bag Ron grabbed his broom and headed for the door. He really was hoping to never relive the memory of losing again. Although the redhead knew he probably would as soon as Harry asked.

Ron couldn't decide if he wanted the git to be awake when he got back to the dorms or not considering he had run off in a temper for what he considered no reason. Malfoy was just being Malfoy. Who gives a shit? The redhead supposed if he didn't want to deal with Harry tonight he could at least take his time. Being at school without curfew was a huge bonus in his mind.

Regardless though Ron found himself exiting the Gryffindor boys locker room not seeing as there was much else to do. When the chilly air hit his face he was glad that he had cast a drying charm on his hair after he had toweled it. In the warm months he always left it wet after a good fly to enjoy the coolness of the water on his face a little longer.

"Not bad Weasley," a deep voice crept through the still night. "Over a year since being on a team I got to say you've still got it…..despite losing of course. But it was against me so hardly an even match."

"Holy shite," Ron exclaimed loudly as he jumped like a spider was on the door frame, surprised by the presence of someone right outside the door. Blaise looked at him with surprised eyebrows because of his reaction. "What the bloody hell are you doing Zabini? This is the Gryffindor locker rooms. Fucking Slytherin is all the way over there," he reminded the man and pointed across the field.

Blaise took a careless glance up and down the side of the building he was leaning on. Taking note of the absurd amount of burgundy from years and years of the more vibrant red fading. "Yea. Seems obvious I'd say. A little bit of overkill with all that dull red don't you think? Depressing really." Ron growled at him. "Easy there," Blaise chuckled.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What do you want then? Come to gloat have you?"

"Are we not allowed to talk?" the man asked seemingly innocently.

Ron furrowed his browse at the man's suggestion. "Talk?" he repeated as if the idea was absurd.

Blaise shrugged and answered simply."Yea, kind of like we are doing now you know."

"What on earth could we possibly talk about?" he questioned with serious interest. What did Zabini actually think they could talk about? They didn't even know each other for Merlin's sake and had always been on the opposite ends of a war. When Blaise pressed his lips in thought Ron grinned triumphantly. "Exactly. Nothing."

Ron stepped just a hair to the side to brush past the man in a self satisfied way and maybe give him a little shove with his shoulder for the bother. However, the dark man moved in front of him causing him to halt or run completely into him. Having taken no more than a step Ron growled further in what felt like the maximum amount of frustration he could handle for one night. Next he might actually hex the bastard. "Move your arse Zabini."

Blaise poorly suppressed a snort and Ron flushed at the realization his words were horribly chosen for the situation. It didn't take a genius to know the man had taken the words with double meaning. Double meaning he didnt want to think about.

"I mean if you really want me to I might..…..for you," Blaise lifted the corner of his mouth with a small smirk clearly enjoying himself at the redhead's expense.

Ron let out an awkward laugh before he could stop himself in an attempt to try and relieve the sudden tightness in his chest.

The man casually reached up to scratch his own jaw observing him. "Make you uncomfortable did I?" he asked casually.

"Everything about you makes me bloody uncomfortable!" Ron exclaimed quickly. It was the truth. Being anywhere near the man or even seeing him had caused him to develop this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and the desire to flee like a dementor seeing a patronus. Except he had maintained his Gryffindor stance by simply trying to ignore the feelings. "Now move," he demanded sternly pushing all that thought into the back of his brain where it had been.

But the Slytherin didn't move. "You could have easily continued to walk around me at any time now you know. Not like I have a wand drawn or anything is stopping you," Blaise pointed out calmly.

Ron dropped his tense stance in realization at the fact and stared blankly at the man feeling dumb. He had no defense for that. It wasn't as if he was being held there so why had he continued on and more importantly why wasn't he walking by him now? Maybe it was because the air felt a little to thick.

"What exactly makes you so uncomfortable? I still haven't pinpointed which problem it is. Is it the fact it's me? Or is it that I'm male?" Blaise paused a second. "Or both?"

Ron shuddered to prevent himself from thinking about the questions and let out a stuttered breath that was meant to be a laugh at the absurdity of the man. "I don't...uh don't know what you're talking about." he tried to play off stupid. Hermione and Harry thought he did it enough surely he could pass it off to the Slytherin if he could his friends.

Blaise nodded slowly in understanding. "I see. You went that route did you? Drunk denial?"

"What?" Ron asked not so much in a question but as in surprise for the man calling him out so smoothly.

"Drunk denial," Blaise repeated clearly playing along with Ron's fake stupidity. "Something happens when you've been drinking that you don't want to admit to, you just use you were drunk as an excuse to either not remember or validate what happened."

An "Errr….." awkwardly escaped Ron's throat. He had hit the target right on the mark.

"Oh come off it," Blaise said impatiently. Showing the first sign of agitation Ron had ever seen in the man. "You've been quite unsuccessfully glancing at me in what feels like fear for the last 2 weeks. You wear your emotions on your face like a typical Gryffindor. Not to mention it's impossible to hide that blush."

Ron spluttered. How was the man dissecting him so easily and throwing him off balance? "You're just mental and seeing things." he tried to claim but it came out softly.

Blaise tilted his head to the side and began leaning in towards the red head's face who instinctively moved his own backwards a little.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked breathlessly looking back and forth from the man's eyes to his lips that he was scared would get even closer, if it was at all possible. He felt Blaise exhale heavily against the skin at the crook of his lips before retreating a little, and Ron relaxed again for all of a second.

Then suddenly a large hand was grabbing his own and pulling it forward. Ron went to yank it back when a wave of tingle rushed into his body starting where Zabini was touching him. But the man had a firm enough grip that his hand didn't fall out as easily as he had hoped. His attempt to break free was pitiful enough to hardly count as an attempt as he wiggled his wrist around in the man's hand. Ron hardly wanted to look at the man, definitely didn't want to talk, and he wasn't sure he could contain himself being touched by the Slytherin again.

Gently his hand came in contact with the firm chest of Zabini and Ron eyes widened somewhere between shock and fear of what would happen next as he watched the man's calm face. He could feel the faint heartbeat beneath his fingers. The man's shirt was warm against his skin and a little shiver tried to occur in his own body. All the physical sensations from the party flew into the front of his mind and he felt frozen while they replayed before his open eyes.

Blaise seemed disappointed in his reaction, but Ron hardly registered that as he willed his cock not to show interest. "Hmmm," the man hummed. Clearly he wasn't convinced yet and it was probably his own fault for remaining frozen like he had been petrified.

"Is it a real disinterest? Or is it anxiety?" Blaise asked quietly while he began to drag Ron's hand further down his body. Slowly and just as firmly down his chest and across the stomach that seemed to keep teasing him constantly. Ron's fingers absorbed the touch happily until Zabini stopped his hand at the waistband of his trousers.

Ron felt his fingers tighten as if they wanted to grab and hold onto the stomach. Finally breaking his frozen state he grimaced watching Blaise grin, clearly having felt the minor movement, and closed his eyes to curse himself as his cock began to fill with excitement.

"Anxiety it is then," he heard Zabini murmur. "Don't worry Weasley…..I won't touch you if you don't want." He let his hand fall away from Ron's.

Some pitiful desperate noise left the redhead. Why wasn't he removing his hand or opening his eyes? Or running away like part of his cowardly self wanted t even though his feet were firmly rooted. Which part of himself was in control? Coward? Gryffindor? Physical? Mental? He hated trying to decipher feelings.

Finally cracking his eyes open he was greeted with Blaise quirking an eyebrow at him. Clearly amused that the redhead hadn't dropped his hand away once he let go. Ron felt his fingers try to flex again and this time his mental strength was a little lower at preventing it.

Blaise decided to encourage the blond by returning his hand on top of the redhead's and apply the most gently pressure to guide his hand lower. How far could he get the man to go? Was he really that uncertain of himself? He wanted to speak but he was afraid of scaring the redhead off at this point. It had taken him a full 2 weeks to decide if he wanted to go through with talking to the man. Now seeing the man's response one on one he was very happy he had gone through with it.

Ron's breath hitched when it felt the rough trouser fabric against the palm of his hand and all but wanted to squeak when Blaise applied pressure to his hand…..which of course applied pressure to what was a well defined bulge beneath it. He felt his breathing begin to increase with his heart rate as he instinctively palmed it.

"Fuck…" the red head mumbled under his breath. What was he doing? He couldn't figure out anything besides physical feeling. Which was full of anxiety and excitement.

Blaise leaned his body back in a little closer. Ron's hand sliding down roughly against the hardness before being pulled back up, by his own hand or the Slytherin's he did not know. He gulped feeling heat blowing onto his ear. Still his head instinctively turned to the side just a bit.

"Did you like what I did?" Blaise asked hardly above a whisper. Ron couldn't stop himself from nodding, barely enough for anyone to register. The man let out a deep sigh through his nostrils as he hummed happily. "Good," he purred. "Want to know a secret?"

Ron let out a stuttered breath at the seductive tone of the Slytherin's voice and continued heat in his ear. His cock twitched in excitement of their proximity and the fire on his skin. Again he nodded unsure what on earth the man had to say to him.

This time he made no attempt to hide his quickened breathing when his hand was guided into skin contact. Then he watched in disbelief as it was shoved into warmth of Blaise pants, disappearing into the darkness of the night and man. Feeling hardened flesh there was no denying the man's erection but he still squeaked in surprise at the touch and situation. He had never touched some other bloke's cock.

"I liked it too…." Blaise finally whispered. He let go of Ron's hand, leaving him to grasp his cock. The Slytherin assumed probably for physical support that way he wouldn't simply faint. Resisting an urge he himself felt, he undid the button and zipper of his trousers to allow his cock and the redhead's hand more room. He shivered at the contrast on his prick of cold air and a warm hand.

Ron's eyes shot to his and he wiggled his eyebrows. Although he couldn't see much color on the man's face he would bet his entire bag of galleons that the redhead was as red as a tomato. Wrapping his hand back on the Gryffindor's he began to stroke his cock slowly with their hands. He couldn't seriously believe the redhead hadn't pulled away yet and hexed him. It was just proving his suspicions further.

Blaise breathed deeply as he felt more pleasure and excitement course through him at the stimulation. He brought his other hand to the redhead's shoulder while they continued to stroke together. He was surprised that Ron neither averted his gaze, flinched at his being touched somewhere else, or stopped. Granted the latter may have been because of his own hand maintaining motion.

Moving the redhead a little closer to him, close enough they could easily kiss, Blaise contemplated what he wanted to do. He wasn't about to kiss the ginger prat but he wanted something more. Poorly the dark man suppressed a little moan. How frightened would the Gryffindor get should he go as far as to suggest it? Biting his lips together in keep from making more pleasurable noises he decided he wouldn't care about the response he got. The whole situation was proving amusing regardless.

"Want to return the favor Weasely?" he asked in what he tried to make his softest and most innocent tone he could as to not scare off the man. At that Ron did glance away and back a few times in uncertainty. Blaise began to stroke himself faster but dropped his hand away to stabilize himself by grasping the redhead's other shoulder.

Ron began tugging on him faster obviously understanding what was happening. The Slytherin tried to take deep breaths to control himself a while longer. It would be lying if he said the idea of the redhead sucking him wasnt something he had been thinking about. "You better make up your mind….ohh…" his words pinched off with a brush of the redhead's rough palm against his sensitive head.

"Fuck," Ron finally breathed out suddenly which caught Blaise's attention. Brown eyes full of clear curiosity. The redhead's mind felt jumbled, his body ached, his cock pulsed, and he felt terrified that he was actually thinking about it. He looked down to watch himself wanking off the dark cock that wasn't his. Hidden in the shadows of their bodies and the night like a secret. It was a secret right? Nothing would happen. Just like nothing had happened after the party. He could see what it was all about after all. Right? His own secret.

Out of nowhere Ron felt a strong pulse through his veins stemming from the prominent one in his cock as if his body was agreeing for him. "I'm bloody barmy…" Ron grumbled to himself, succumbing to more base desires as he let his long legs give out so he could drop to his knees. When he came face level with the protruding cock he tried hard not to squeak but he knew a loud inhale was still heard. He stilled his hand unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Well he knew basically what to do but…..

"It's not hard ya know," Blaise laughed a little interrupting his poor train of thought. "Well…..it is but the task isn't."

Ron chanced a look up to give the man what was meant to be a scowl, but when the radiant eyes met his he quickly returned his vision to the cock in his hand. Somehow that was easier to look at in the moment. The redhead licked lips deciding he was still going to do it. The blood in his body was pumping faster with the newfound urge and he found himself palming his own arousal trying to calm it.

"Just open your mouth," Blaise told him from above. Ron didn't look at him, but still hesitant on the best way to go about things he found himself doing what the Slytherin said. "More," the man encouraged once he had obliged. Knowing the man was watching him made his cheeks burn. "Now cover your teeth with your lips," Zabini continued.

The feeling of awkwardness slightly took over his arousal realizing what a fool he must look with his mouth opened and lips pulled inward. Part of him wanted to run. Leave the man with his prick hanging out in the quidditch pitch. Yet for some reason he found himself slowly taking the soft yet hard flesh into his mouth. Sliding the meat across his tongue causing his teeth to rub deeper into his gums.

The redhead was surprised with how naturally his lips knew to lock onto the hard length. His cock praised his bravery by jumping against his trousers making it known just how desirable he was finding the situation. Ron groaned and palmed himself with his free hand again trying hard to control himself.

"Now suck your cheeks in," Zabini let out in a cool but shaky voice.

As soon as he hollowed his cheeks Ron could instantly tell this was part of what made blow jobs so appealing. The hard suction against the man's flesh. Tight warmth like every man on earth craved. Who knew it was such a minimal detail that mattered drastically.

Experimentally Ron took the cock further into his mouth getting use to the feeling. It wasn't so bad and it actually made his mouth pool with salvia. Whether that be from rolling his tongue around like shaft like Blaise had done to him, or because it made him eager was a question he tossed into the back of his mind. Subconsciously sucking harder and with more energy, a small tap of the cock to the roof of his mouth brought him back to true awareness. Frightening him a tad and reminding him not to take it too far.

Loosening his suction and grip on the man's cock he began pulling back. Embarrassment and uncertainty causing his hand to shake for a split second. Blaise must have registered his emotions because before he could remove himself from touching the man hands landed lightly on the top edges of his head. They guided him easily back onto the full length. Ron's breath hitched through his nostrils and he renewed his suction realizing the man still wanted more from him.

With the guidance of the Slytherin's hands and his own pool of feelings bubbling up from his belly Ron's head began bobbing his head in an easy rhythm. Slow at first but it quickly became more in a rush. Maybe because of how worked up they had got merely wanking the dark cock a little.

Ron was sure he was moving at this point, but the man's pelvis was also moving to some degree. It, or they, were driving the cock it sported repeatedly into his mouth. He could feel his own neglected member starting to weep tears at it's lack of activity. This was surreal and other worldly.

"Use...use your tongue. Swirl it around the tip," he heard Blaise's voice echo from somewhere as he continued his action with more speed. His ears were now full of his heart beat. Racing as he focused on breathing, sucking, and now swirling. All of himself wanting his own climax that was building in his skin, but it just made him want to focus on the chocolate colored cock in his mouth more. When Zabini climaxed he could climax and how erotic he was finding that visual was beyond him. He didnt know where these thoughts were coming from but in the moment they encouraged him more than scared him.

"Mmmm yes…..oh just like that yessss…." the Slytherin moaned loudly, clearly enjoying himself. The sound sent shivers right through Ron's body and down to his balls.

At the man's clear praise Ron felt some of his Gryffindor confidence take over and he began sucking and twisting on the Slytherins manhood with a new vigor. Faster than before, which had been pretty fast he thought a few seconds ago. His hand and mouth working in unison to drive them both towards the edge. The moan that came from the man caused his own cock to throb and without stopping his movements he reached into his own trousers desperately. He felt like there was a wall preventing his relief.

Ron began pumping himself like a 13 year old trying not to get caught by his dorm mates. Matching his hand to the speed of the thrust into his mouth with the clear mission that he had to get off now. He couldn't take the pressure in his body anymore. So he was getting face fucked by some Slytherin bloke. Who cared? His cock obviously didn't. Then at that admitted realization a weight dropped off of him and he half whimpered half moaned around the man's flesh.

"Okay….okay okay…...I…." Blaise's voice came out suddenly. Quick, demanding, and hardly controlled. Then the next thing Ron knew he was being pulled off of the man's cock with a tight hand in his hair.

His jaw dropped in shock as he felt warm liquid of the man's pleasure splattering onto his freckled face. He continued to stroke himself desperately watching seed leave the slit in front of his eyes. That extra second and visual was all it took. His entire body tightened as the crash of an orgasm fell onto his nervous system. It began pulsing the cream from his cock into his trousers with not even a warning. Maybe there had been warning signs but he had just been to caught up in the moment to register them. Closing his eyes he was glad his jaw was already slack from being yanked away. It made the gasping as he rode his own tingling waves slightly less embarrassing.

Finally he felt the large hand holding his hair tightly loosen, and the warmth of cum cooling on his cheeks. Despite the little aftershocks still causing his deflating cock to twitch randomly he took a deep breath to gather his breathing. Between the lack of sufficient oxygen while he sucked the man and hardly being able to breathe as he came, Ron welcomed the lung full of air. Then there was no more pressure on his hair and his head returned to a normal position causing him to look up at the loss of contact.

The sudden movement of Zabini's arm pulling a wand out from behind his back caused Ron to inhale sharply in surprise. Of course the bloody Slytherin would get him into such a horribly embarrassing position and choose to put Merlin knew what kind of curse on him. Darting his eyes around he tried to rummage through his scrambled brain trying to remember where he put his own wand.

The man merely raised an eyebrow at his flustered expression. "Relax," Blaise said soothingly. The sound of his voice caused Ron to still completely and look to his brown eyes. The Slytherin just stood there casually and carelessly. "Want cleaned up don't you?" he asked rolling his wand inbetween his fingers.

Ron huffed at the absurdity, as if it was the most absurd thing of the evening. "Of course I want bloody cleaned up," he said defensively finally finding his voice for the first time in what felt like ages. The redhead still naturally winced out of caution when Blaise waved his wand. Vanishing the cum from his face while his salvia disappeared from the dark cock. He was surprised though when he felt the wetness in his own trousers disappear with a faint tickle of the spell as well. He hadn't imagined the man would have noticed, or more like thought, of that.

While Blaise tucked himself away and fastening his trousers, he took in the sight of the redhead still on his knees. "Are you going to just stay down there?" he asked.

Slowly Ron stood to his feet, never taking his eyes off the Slytherin. Not only unsure what the man would do next but what he should do next. What were they supposed to do or say? Thanks for the orgasm hope we can pretend this didn't happen either?

Apparently the other man had quite the opposite mindset on the situation. Clearly knowing how he wanted to proceed. "I think we should have another game of quidditch soon don't you think?" Blaise offered.

Ron glanced away for a surplus of reasons, but most importantly it was an extra second he could try and think of what to say in return. But his heart was still hammering to loudly to properly think about it all.

Words stumbled out of the redhead's mouth without any real thought. "I uh…..quidditch...yea. Sure."

Blaised smiled in a pleased sort of way, or maybe it was just an extra large smirk. It was a look of satisfaction, and something else similar to when he had pushed Ron over in the chair after grinding on him. "See you around Weasley," the Slytherin said before he turned and picked up his broom from the side of the Gryffindor locker room wall.

Ron just stood there. Watching while the tall man's form shrank as he walked back towards the castle. Blinking with uncertainty into the darkness the redhead was torn between thinking about the scenario that had just played out and not thinking at all. It began to hurt his head and his face winced at the unpleasant pressure building in his brain. He was going to need a stiff drink from down in the kitchens to handle this, especially before returning to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So how do we think that turned out? Any kind of OOC happening? If there is let me know and I will try to correct it. I personally can't stand OOC. Cause I mean they arent the characters we love if they are OOC am I right? Although I'm curious as to who loves Ron. Cause I could choke the prat. Like how hard is it to suck a dick Ron? Fucking cooperate already!
> 
> LOL Also sorry. The drarry in me required some banter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is that random unplanned update that comes from a backburner WIP of a rare pair with little interest. I’ve had a portion of this written for a while now but I got kind stuck on it so I just focused on other things. Recent comment though had me going hmm maybe I will check it out again. Ding ding ding. Apparently successful since I’m posting this! So anyone reading previously thank the last commenter LOL 
> 
> Ron is very emotionally spent in here so kind of crazy and it has turned into a sexual crisis. I asked around to see how things like this could go and well this is what I came up with. 
> 
> A/N 2: Since posting this I have created a facebook group for my fics. You are free to share other ships, as I write them also, and other fandoms as I write flarrow also. Share your fics, fic recs, fic art, fun ship memes. I'm pretty loose and just want a community to share my fic love with. Always a great way to be up to date on my plans, share ideas, feedback etc etc. Feel free to join! Group is for 18 years+. UltimateUndesirable Fan Fic & Fan Art.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Saturday night Ron returned to the 8th year dorm rooms completely piss faced. It was the only way he had found the courage to do so otherwise. Knowing Zabini was in there had his stomach rolling unhappily. He wasn’t scared of the bloke but frankly he had been terrified that he would get turned on at the mere sight of him. Not counting the growing fear that the man would begin mercilessly taunting and teasing him.

The days that followed were like walking through nothing to Ron. He felt nothing. Saw nothing. Everything just blurred together into a blob and honestly that was the way he wanted. During the day he felt like complete shite emotionally and exhausted physically for no reason. Numbly walking through the halls thinking of nothing but how much he needed a drink later. If it was a blurry mess he didn’t have to think or feel anything and try figuring out how he felt. 

Every single time his mind strayed towards anything other than the mindless droning on of lectures, homework talk or cheerful conversation he was only partially listening to he shook his head hard and pinched himself. He wasn’t gay, he didn’t get off to blokes, and he sure as hell didn’t enjoy sucking some Slytherins cock either. That was what he repeated to himself every single time. 

By Wednesday he had decided against taking the hangover potion he had on the first few days as his thigh was getting very tired of being beaten up by his fingernails. Memories and thoughts trying to form a lot more frequent than he cared for. A hangover would cause him to be too focused on a headache to think about much of anything else besides how miserable he was and how much he missed his bed. 

Harry had even begun to suddenly be attentive to him. Probably because he had finally been in bed before him for once and noticed his drunken arse trying to quietly crawl into bed. Then when he noticed his much more quiet and depressing attitude the next day he had also begun checking on him every so often throughout the day. His oldest friend actually seemed worried and actually paid him more mind than he had all damn year. Part of him enjoyed it but a bigger part wished the man would just shut up and leave him alone to suffer. 

Dinner time was yet again the standard affair come Thursday evening. Harry was eating while Seamus, Dean and Neville chatted with Ginny and a few younger classmates they had befriended. He on the other hand mindlessly pushed his beans around waiting for it to be over so he could sneak down to the kitchens while everyone else hung out, ran off, or did homework. 

Occasionally Harry would elbow him causing him to huff and take a bite. If he was not eating much that was a cause for concern he supposed considering how well known he was for his poor table manners. He didn’t care all that much though now, his appetite nearly mute from both the hangover that was nearly gone now and the queasiness he still carried inside himself. Everyone else had their things while he was trying to drown out his brain cells. 

Suddenly a majestic looking owl landed before him causing him to jump in surprise and spill his pumpkin juice all over his plate. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the creature. The owl wasn't familiar and he wasn't expecting any post. 

Slowly he untied the letter from the owls leg. As soon as it was untied the owl took off, not even waiting for a treat. Apparently it wasn’t meant to carry a letter in return. Examining it closely for maybe half a second Ron threw caution to the wind and broke the seal, pulling out a small piece of fine parchment. 

_ _

_ Pull your head out of your arse. Quidditch pitch tonight 8pm.  _

_ -BZ  _

_ “ _ Who's it from?” Harry asked before stuffing his mouth with a roll. 

Ron was filled with slight terror, heavy anxiety and something else that he didn’t want to acknowledge as he reread the note. He focused on trying not to sweat and to play it off as nothing. It was nothing. “I uh…” he had always been rubbish at lying. “It's uh….” Bloody hell why was the prat sending him an owl in the middle of the Great Hall or even talking to him at all. “It’s uh….Charlie.” _ _

_ _ Harry perked up and tired leaning over to see the letter. “Really? What’s he up to? Did he get those new imports settled in?” 

Ron jerked the letter away and Harry looked taken aback. He had almost forgotten Charlie had been raving on and on about some baby dragons they were taking in from South America. “No no, he just wanted to….say hi. Yea. Say hi and mention he would be coming around for graduation and all that.”

Thankfully after a few endless seconds of Harry studying him he seemed mostly satisfied with the answer and shrugged going back to his mash. It gave Ron the chance to glance over at the Slytherin table for the first time in a week. Zabini was completely ignoring his existence just like any other given day in the last 8 years of his life. 

**XXXXXXX**

Ron had taken extra care to try and leave the common room without any notice. It wasn't too difficult since Harry was still a complete tosser of a friend after all. Although he very much would have appreciated the invisibility cloak tonight, but of course he had taken it with him wherever he was sneaking off to this time. The real plus side on Harry’s disappearances was the fact he knew his mate wasn’t off shagging his sister. That had been a very awkward and uncomfortable phase that he couldn’t have been happier about ending. 

Mutually he and Hermione had been avoiding each other since their break up which, besides the latent pang of hurt when he thought too much about it, didn’t bother him all too much. It was easier to just not have to hang out with her like they once had tried. Then everyone else in Gryffindor Tower had their own routines and groups, the Golden Trio no longer one of them.

Any other evening he would have just tried mingling near the fire. Taking advantage of Neville studying or waiting for the next game on the chess board was set up. Luckily tonight everyone seemed pretty engaged with their activities and paid him no mind, meaning his absence was surely to go unnoticed. Something Ron was thankful for and a bit hurt by. 

Maybe that was part of why he was here. Deliberately sneaking off to go meet with Blaise Zabini on the quidditch pitch. In the dark. Alone. Ron felt like his feet were dragging because of what he was doing, but he knew they weren’t. Actually he was walking quite quickly. Getting questioned where he was going wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

Besides the fact his gut was telling him to and the lack of attention from his friends the redhead didn’t even know why else he was going. The easiest and simplest option was what he should have chosen to do. Ignore the Slytherin’s letter, and therefore him altogether like he had been doing all week. It wasn’t a hard task without the hangover potion. However, his curiosity was too great and an unnerving amount of anticipation had him moving out of the double doors into the night air. 

_ _ Memories of the man’s smug amused face, stupidly attractive torso moving like a wave, and his lengthy black cock all flashed before him as he sped through the courtyard before allowing himself to stop behind a column out of sight. Officially in the clear from being discovered allowing him to catch his breath that was a little short from jogging down 7 flights of stairs, through the halls all while his anxiety began rising. Even in the dark Ron felt his blush. It was an odd feeling. Actually more like a bowl of pudding filled with anxiety, embarrassment, frustration, curiosity, and something that he almost would count as pleasure. Could that really be? He had broken a sweat getting Blaise's note to meet after all.

Finally Ron moved again, and a lot slower he made his way to the quidditch pitch. Trying to calm himself and shake off the nerves and confusion along the way. When the Slytherin’s lone form came into view near the benches he stopped. It felt like he had gotten there far too fast. Ron tried to compose himself somewhat before clearing his throat and making the rest of the way down to him leaving himself a reasonable distance between them still. 

“What do you want Zabini?” he said with an almost genuine grumpy tone of annoyance. 

Blaise turned around and visibly, but obviously dramatically, winced at his words. “Ouch. Hostile much?” 

Ron glared seeing the sarcasm and growing smirk on the man's face. “You were the one wanting to come out here for whatever bloody reason.” He pointed out. “So what do you fucking one? 

Blaise cocked his head and silently accioed his broom from where it laid only a lazy meter away against the benches. “I thought it was clear. Round 2.” 

“Why do you think I would want to play with you?” Ron asked distastefully but he instantly regretted his words. Especially watching Blaise bite his lips trying to keep the smile off his face from enjoying the pun. 

“Well,” the Slytherin was trying very hard not to smile. “Why are you here then?” 

Ron went to open his mouth but then snapped it shut. The only answers he had were ones he didn’t like. He had wanted to meet with the man and see what he wanted simply because he was filled with the desire to. The man as he smirked, probably assuming he knew the answer without him even having to say it. 

“Round 2 then,” Ron grumbled with a glare before walking off to the Gryffindor locker room to grab his broom and the old quaffle. He wasn’t about to turn down a match against the arrogant arsehole. If he was really lucky maybe he could hit the bloke in the head with it a few times. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron shut his locker with his own smug smile and a much better attitude. Beating the Slytherin in a quidditch match wasn’t as good as beating a whole team of them but it was incredibly emotionally satisfying. The prat didn’t have the upper hand anymore and they were even. It felt magnitudes better to be on equal ground again and already some of his confidence was back. 

The only slight downer was that he had been unable to hit him in the head with the quaffle, but he had gotten close enough a few times that the man had, on instinct, flinched out of the way. Clearly he was not made to be a keeper. Zabini was definitely a chaser if he was anything on a quidditch team, although he supposed the Slytherin could have beater depending on his focus, but his attention on rounding in on the goals and throwing with power screamed chaser. 

They also hadn’t chatted beforehand even though Zabini had tried to taunt him briefly. Much to his own surprise he managed to not raise to the bait due to worry of what pun he would produce next. After nearly 45 minutes of flying it ended at 5 to 3. The kind of score he normally got when Harry was half assing it or he was particularly focused on the task at hand. 

It was the first time he had felt good all week and it was refreshing. He didn’t even feel the need to go drink off his misery. Figuring he would still head down to the kitchens though for a late snack or celebratory pasty from Kreacher, Ron picked up his step to almost skip across the room. An image of him skipping with Lovegood through the halls entered his mind causing him to let out a goofy laugh. Another refreshing feeling.

Throwing open the door even the chilly night air didn’t dampen his mood. The stars were already out only occasionally blocked out by a few small clouds. Half a glowing moon near the astronomy tower. Ron took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Being confident in himself was something he always had dealt with and sorely still lacked especially when triggered. When he had that feeling it was as if he was high on mere oxygen. 

Unfortunately his mood did dampen when he finally laid a foot on the grass and the corner of his eye found Zabini right up against the door frame. It caused him to yelp in surprise. The bloke was lucky he didn't get hit in the nose that was how close to the door he was standing.

“Bloody fucking hell you tosser! Are you going to try scaring the shit out of me like this every time?” Ron yelled still in shock.

Blaise raised his eyebrows looking pleasantly surprised and completely unbothered by his tone. “Does that indicate there are going to be more of these little one on one games?” 

Ron felt his face ignite with heat. “I...uh…”

“Good,” the man replied without a full answer as the corner of his mouth rose into a smirk. “So. Weasley. Want to answer a question for me?” 

Ron scoffed using the opportunity to regain himself and sound careless to whatever the bloke had to say. “What would that be?” 

“Why is it exactly that you've been coming back to the dorms pissed every damn night this last week?” the Slytherin asked bluntly. 

“What's it matter to you?” Ron shot back immediately in defense. 

Blaise pursed his lips appearing to think. “It doesn't. Although I would recommend you be a bit concerned if your first step to a future of alcoholism came from a blow job.” 

“Whatchu….” Ron's words didn’t form properly and fuzzled out. Because it was spot on the mark for the truth. Just as it had been all week he didn’t want to think or talk about it. The fact he hadn’t thought about it at all during their match he considered a great accomplishment now that he was indeed thinking about it. 

“Ahhhh. So it is,” Blaise nodded understandingly. 

“I….No. Absolutely not,” Ron stated, trying to convince himself as much as the Slytherin. 

“Why?” Blaise asked tilting his head studying the red head oddly. 

“Why?” Ron repeated dumbly and Blaise nodded again. A movement that for some reason sparked his anger. “I...just ..you.. I...ugh! I don't suck blokes cocks!” he shouted impulsively and it felt so embarrassing yet reliving to finally say out loud. 

One of Blaise’s eyebrows arched clearly still unbothered and unconvinced. “Oh really? Hmm,” he tapped a finger against his slender chin. “My cock begs to differ. It quite enjoyed your mouth. Granted I did give a lot of guidance but still.” 

Ron's jaw dropped. Disbelief at the dark man’s boldness yet something inside him was pleased at the admittance he had done good. “No. No it didn’t. I mean I didn’t. Don’t…..” Ron squeezed his shut and groaned miserably at his flustered state. “I’m not fucking gay!” 

“You sure about that? You seemed….” 

“I’m not! I’m not, I’m not, I'm not!” Ron shouted over and over. Everything went silent shortly and Ron let out a deep breath that sounded entirely pitiful even to his own ears. 

“You really are one stubborn arsehole aren't you Weasley?” Blaise stated as a fact instead of a question. “Okay. How about this. Let's prove it. For a straight bloke like yourself this shouldn't be an issue.” He pushed off the wall and stode out in front of him a good two meters.

Ron’s eyes stayed on him as he moved and stopped. “Prove it? You don’t prove it! You just are or you're not. There is nothing to prove!” He tried to argue. 

“Mhmmm,” Blaise mindlessly responded as he took to unfastening his trousers and lowering his pant enough to take out his flaccid cock. 

“Wha….what in bloody hell! What are you doing Zabini?” Ron squeaked in surprise holding a hand up as if that would do anything and looking away when the man started fondling himself. 

“Figured I’d have a wank,” he said in a boring tone and he felt sweat on the back of his neck. “You Gryffindors are private then? Silencing charms and all that I bet?” 

Ron turned back to face the Slytherin confidently and made sure to keep his eyes eye level. “We don’t fucking watch each other wank!” 

“Oh we don’t either but it’s not uncommon to walk in on someone. Or hear them. I can tell you plenty of stories,” Blaise let out a short deep little laugh. 

They held eye contact for a few seconds. Ron didn’t know what else to say or do. Then Zabini looked down and of course his own eyes followed them through the moonlight to where the man’s hand was lazily stroking his now fully erect cock like it was casual behavior. Only for a brief second did he wonder how he had gotten that aroused that quickly, but his own mind shifted to the taste of the man’s seed and he felt his own cock starting to grow a little. 

Forcing his eyes back up he felt his cheeks growing hot again and more little tingles under his skin. Zabini was just looking at him and it caused the hairs on his arms to stand up. Was he getting off to him? The idea he was turning him on was horribly arousing and he whimpered in his throat knowing what was happening in his own pants. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t gay at all. 

Ron dragged the heel of his hand roughly down the bulge that had grown in his pants. All he had to do was leave. Leave and go to the kitchens and get his pasty celebrating a win. But watching the man wank was almost like watching him dance. Unexpectedly arousing. He bit his lip to make sure he didn’t make any noise and he cupped himself hard trying to get his cock to behave but it wasn’t listening. 

“Mmm yeah see, right there. Do that again,” Blaise said in a sultry tone. 

Restraining himself from groaning Ron repeated the movement before he could process the thought not to. It felt so good and right. His brain was starting to swim with lust and he couldn’t resist sliding his hand into his pants and gripping his cock. It twitched happily at being touched. Maybe touching it directly would calm him down. 

“Go on Weasley. Have a wank,” Zabini encouraged him and Ron realized how very wrong he was. 

Having his hand there only caused him to want to thrust forward and debate it. Did it really matter after all? He was just watching. Sure it was a little weird but it was just an orgasm. The man was surely nearing one so why couldn’t he join in? They weren’t touching each other. It wasn’t gay. 

Hesitantly with one hand Ron slid the button of his trousers through the hole. Just enough to release the tension before pulling the head of his swollen cock up for air. He dragged his thumb across the leaking tip. 

“Mmmm there we go,” Zabini moaned and licked his lips with his eyes fixed on the redhead’s prick as he picked up speed. 

For some reason the action gave Ron another surge of confidence that was needed to pull out the rest of his manhood. What was he really doing? Was he really going to get off right now? Ron whimpered. It was incredibly hot watching him. Stroking himself without a single care to the world. 

He wanted that and he could have it. None of it really mattered after all. They were just a couple of blokes wanking. Looking at each other. If he wanted to fucking wank he could. So without much mental restraint left he slowly moved his hand a time or two before setting a rhythm with his wrist.

Zabini was still staring at his cock as he stroked himself quickly, chasing the climax everyone always wanted. It was honestly thrilling knowing he was in the man’s line of sight and his own hand increased speed. Lavender had once looked at him in such a way but she had been overbearing. There was just something extra thrilling about Zabini looking at him that way.

Out of nowhere Blaise suddenly stopped wanking and Ron faltered, debating if he could or should stop. He squeezed the base of his cock with extra effort to stop himself. As much as he wanted to come he needed to see what the Slytherin was going to do. Still his wrist moved the slightest, begging for permission to continue. 

“Sorry Weasley but I’m going to need to share that wall,” Blaise said with a shaky exhale before walking back beside him to almost exactly where he had been when he opened the door. He leaned on his shoulder against the wall. So close all he had to do was reach out a hair and they could touch. 

At first Ron tensed but when the man closed his eyes and did indeed go back to simply stroking himself he didn’t know exactly what to do. He looked back to where the Slytherin had previously been standing. Wanking. He didn’t have to look at him but….Ron glanced out of the corner of his eye where the man was still wanking with his eyes closed. 

Knowing he would regret it he turned to lean on the edge of the door frame with his shoulder also. Facing the man and watching his hand move. Back and forth, back and forth. The moonlight highlighting the shine of precum on the dark head. Something about it was calling to him but it had to just be his upcoming orgasm. He wasn’t gay after all. 

Ron moaned and then he caught the man’s brown eyes snapping open which caused him to momentarily still. The Slytherin however continued albeit a bit slower. For a moment he forgot what it was like to breathe. Something in the air changed, softened, and Zabini hesitantly moved his free hand towards his face. 

In all the time of a second his brain split. He wanted his touch, didn’t want it, was going to allow it, wasn’t, wanted and then he moved his head out of the way just in time out of indecision and panic. Zabini still managed to graze the outside of his neck due to his long fingers and lightly dragged them down his chest. Ron told himself it was just a lazy drop of his hand until he felt the unexpected shock of his nipple being sparked. 

He smacked the offensive hand away, but it was such a shallow minimal effort that the man’s hand simply bounced back into place brushing his nipple again. This time harder causing him to gasp and stroke himself on reflex. Why he had never played with those he didn’t know but his cock pulsed in his hand wanting more as he went back to stroking himself. 

At the lingering sensation of such explored nerve endings he didn’t care much when the man planted his hand firmly beneath his pecs and continued moving southward. Actually he was full of anticipation that he had his hand moving faster again. Excited and terrified by the possibility of what Zabini would uncover next. 

What he did uncover next was the fact the area right above his wiry red bush of curls, was apparently sensitive. The man’s fingers dancing feather light and skimming over top of it. He couldn’t help it when his hips moved in search of more. 

Suddenly his knuckles brushed roughly against something and he opened his eyes from where they had closed to look at what exactly. Ron gulped seeing the outside of the Slytherin’s hand touching his own. It was the one still wrapped around his cock but still they were touching. His pale skin was shining in comparison and he moved it experimentally. Knuckle still brushing knuckle as neither of them seemed keen on moving away. 

Zabini extended his index finger and trailed it over his fingers as if asking persimmisson. He glanced up from under his lashes and could see the Slytherin patiently watching him as if he had all the time in the world. Ron started stroking himself again because the pressure in his balls was becoming uncomfortable. 

Their knuckles still hit each other, but now there was the added touch of Blaise’s finger skimming the sensitive underside of his cock. The touch was good but it was a friggin tease each time and each twist of his wrist was a mixture between physical pleasure and pain. Finally his knuckles couldn’t take it anymore though and he dropped his hand away to unclench his fingers and stretch them. 

When his cock bounced against the other man’s he made an undignified sound and upon grabbing himself again made the mistake of wrapping his large hand around both cocks that touched. They were touching. They were touching intimately again. It had to be way too sexual to be okay…..but the hardness against his own was sweet and he squeezed their cocks closer together causing him to hiss from pleasure. The sound was drowned out by the heartbeat in his ears. Adrenaline and excitement running through him. 

Sliding his hand up was a bit difficult until he reached the top. Naturally dragging the palm of his hand over their leaking angry heads and gathering the fluid. It of course allowed for an easier slide down and he registered that the bloke’s hand was gone. Leaving him holding them together himself. He let out a stuttered breath and watched himself tug on their shafts again. 

Everything changed drastically in that moment. Going from a weird, tempting, expieremental, hot, not gay wank to desperate want and need. His hand fit just right. His fingers almost reached all the way around them to touch the heel of his hand. Ron was making it his goal to see if he could reach by squeezing them tighter with each upward brush of their heads together. Blaise moaned in response and his hands went to his shoulders. Holding onto him like he would fall from being wanked in such a way. 

Ron felt like he was going to anyway. His climax building and building with each stroke, his arm growing tired but more determined. Accepting the moment in full he allowed his forehead to rest against the other man’s. Their breath mingling together in the air between them and Ron began panting from the warmth against his face. 

“Bloody fucking hell….” Ron breathed in a mix of frustration and coursing arousal. He was so close and everything was amazingly surreal. A wank had never been so intense “Ohh….” 

Blaise suddenly thrust up into his hand and Ron thought his knees would buckle but instead he thrust in response. Stroking and thrusting up. Faster and faster until they were both nearly grunting.

“Come….on…….come on Weasley. Fuck,” Blaise demanded digging his fingers into shoulders as if trying to control himself from tipping over the edge to soon. “Fuck come for me!”

The Slytherin’s words were laced with demand and a plea which did cause him to start coming. Hard. With a strained “ohhh” leaving his parted lips. Fireworks blew up under his skin and their only option was to come out of his slit in heavy spurts. It was like the man’s cock was a brick wall that he was rutting against. The friction was too perfect to stop and he wanted the sparks to last forever. 

He felt his body spasming with the overpowering short circuiting of such an orgasm. Slowly slowly fading away and his cock over sensitive causing his hand to finally slacked it’s grip and stop moving. The whole thing was fucking brilliant and even the night chill wasn’t able to take the warmth from his hand and cock as they both remained covered in a heavy layer of hot mixed creamy seed. 

Blaise chuckled and Ron instantly went still. Or what he thought was stiff until the man leaned the tiny space between their faces still and planted a kiss on his mouth. It was just a peck really. Hardly more than a second, but it was firm and solid. Soothing….

The thought caused him to fully freeze and a whole new world of panic was starting to set in. Every question thought from the last week pierced through the barrier he had put them behind. Now with even more fresh ones. It was so extreme he only vaguely registered Blaise’s touch leaving his body. He could feel it all over him. Anywhere the man had touched in the last few minutes. 

Feeling a wave of magic that was a cleaning charm wash over his groin Ron shook his head of the suffocating fog and went straight to fastening his trousers in record speed. Looking back up he finally was able to focus allowing him to study the Slytherin’s face for a second. Relaxed, happy but not smug, smooth, angular but with a roundness to his prominent cheekbones. If he could tell under darker skin he would have guessed flushed also. Then the man looked up from fixing his trousers and pocketing his wand and their eyes met. 

Ron couldn’t blink. Something felt like too much. Maybe it was his mentality or his life cracking. Without a single word he took off in a full run, leaving Blaise behind him in the dust. He had no idea what was going on inside him and it was terrifying. Nothing had been this terrifying when working through his tangled feelings for Hermione. This was on a whole different level and even with a great distance between them now the man was assaulting his mind. 

**XXXXXXXX**

Watching and watching the Slytherin eat was all Ron could do. Briefly he wondered if this was what it had been like for Harry when he was obsessing over Malfoy. Constantly watching and almost impossible to stop. Even when he forced himself to stare at his plate it was like a bloody magnet was trying to pull his eyes back up. 

It had been 2 days. 2 days and he was as worked up as ever. Trying to work through his feelings was a right mess. Damn near impossible and it was driving him mental. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or what was right anymore. Why all of a sudden was some stupid Slytherin working him up into such a state? Such a state that he chose pacing and stabbing things over and over while trying to think over alcohol. 

Ron finally concluded that it was because the man was a bloody tease that obviously enjoyed getting them both off. Whether that had actual romantic feelings behind it he didn’t have the faintest clue about. There was just no denying anymore that the bloke was hot and he liked it. 

Since their shared wank he had really tried to figure out if he was really gay after trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. Not much came to mind beside what now looking back and thinking on it, turned out to be a serious crush on Viktor Krum. It apparently wasn’t even the iffy feelings he had had about Hermione all the time. It was the fact the girl he kind of fancied was practically hooking up with what he had considered the most amazing and desirable man in the world at the time. 

That was pretty much it until that day the Slytherin had undressed like a temptress in his lap grinding up against him. Touching him. He had tried to blame it on the alcohol but apparently that was nothing but a lie. 

He had also tried looking at the other blokes around the school specifically, completely forgoing the girls the last 2 days. Openly studying them all. Much to his displeasure, originally he had actually found a few of them very pleasing on the eyes. Even looking at Harry he noticed how filled out and fit he was looking now that they were back at school and no longer under deathly stress. Harry was far too much like a brother to trigger any arousal. 

None of the other Gryffindors from their year did anything for him either. Probably because they were all close after sharing a dorm for 8 years. However there was a 6th year that had him readjusting his trousers a bit. As did a few other 6th and 7th years from other houses. None of them stirred him up like Zabini did though.

All of the men he found attractive seemed to hold themselves differently but one thing was the same. They were tall and on the leaner side with darker shades of hair. Most seemed to be on the quieter side also. Thinking about it, Hermione was also more the quiet type and so was Blaise. 

He needed to talk to the Slytherin. Or maybe not so much talk. He needed them to be alone with him and solidify things. He had to be certain that he wasn’t just obsessing and paranoid. Therefore he spent almost all of lunch with eyes shifting from his food to the Slytherin table waiting for the man to look at him or even in general direction so he could get his attention. 

Eventually Zabini finally did make eye contact and Ron’s throat tightened. The room was getting smaller. He nodded his head towards the wide double doors but Zabini just looked away from him as he did so. Ron wanted to make a whining sound of desperation because he had to do it today. He had to know. He didn’t want to deal with meeting up planned or his anxiety would drive him madder than he was already becoming. He also couldn’t just walk up to him during or after class. This was the only option he could think of. 

Blaise looked at him again a full totorous minute later. This time more directly, an emotionless expression on his face as he picked up his cup and took a drink. Thanking everything that the man was giving him his clear attention this time Ron nodded towards the hall doors again pleadingly. 

“Uh you okay there mate?” Harry’s voice suddenly came from beside him. It was hard to focus on anything other than Zabini but remembering he was surrounded by people had his heart rate spike. The room went from overwhelming to tiny as it zoned in and out on the Slytherin.

“I just uh...yea. I gotta go,” Ron told him, and he took care not to just jump up and run out of the room. Fresh air was waiting for him beyond the doors where there would be hardly anyone else. Whether Zabini came or not at least he could focus on breathing properly again and not feel like his head was swelling and about to pop. 

Harry looked at him funny like he was genuinely confused and even looking around the table a few of the other Gryffindors including Seamus were looking at him with curiosity. “I….I just need to go,” he tried to explain and he got up from the bench and headed out with purpose hoping none of them would follow.

When he was cleared and into the hall Ron ducked into the second alcove. He leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes to breathe. This was a horrible idea. A horrible horrible horrible idea. He ran a frustrated hand through his red hair before tangling his hands together above him. Over and over again like a nervous 3rd year girl. 

Blaise had seen his obvious attempts at communication but maybe he couldn’t leave. Or didn’t want to. Either way left him with more confusing feelings. Maybe it would be a good thing if he didn’t leave. Then he wouldn’t be doing this. His heart soared though the second he saw the dark man walking by. Reaching out he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the alcove with an umph. 

Zabini caught his balance and straightened himself back up, brushing off the non existent wrinkles and dust from his robes. “Stealth is not your strong point Weasley,” he stated somewhere between entertainment and annoyance. 

Ron took a deep breath. He had to do this. Had to. Bravery.  _ Be a bloody Gryffindor.  _ Looking into the chocolate colored eyes his heart rate sped to incredible heights to the point he thought his jugular was going to burst from too much pressure. He realized he was going to have to do it before he passed out. 

Zabini moved his head as if trying to hear what the redhead was not saying. “Is there a reason you wanted to interrupt my dinner?”.

This was it. This was it. This was it. “Yea. Yea there is,” and he took a final gulp of air before diving in and crashing his lips against the Slytherin’s. His hands went to grasp the sides of the man’s head and hold him in place to steady himself more. But that didn’t last long because almost instantly Blaise began to reciprocate. Their lips moving together in earnest. 

Zabini pushed him hard back up against the hard stone wall and ground their pelvises together causing Ron to whimper as their mouths continued to move. All Ron could think about was the lips. Warm, full, smooth. It was good. So good. Yes. More. 

He slid his hands down the man’s neck. Caressing it a lot more gently than he wanted to. It turned out he wanted to grab ahold of the Slytherin, stay connected while rubbing against each other and not let go until they were both coming in their pants. That realization was dizzying and he broke away enough to think with fresh air. 

It didn’t particularly help when the man’s lips moved down his jaw line. Quick urgent kisses like he was cherishing the moment before Ron would push him away. He jumped to his neck with wider open mouthed kisses and in response he ran his hands off the bloke’s shoulders until he held onto his sides. Layers of school robes didn’t stop him from taking in the form beneath them. Even through clothing he was enticing. 

Teasingly Zabini latched on lightly to his neck and Ron fisted the man’s robes pulling him closer for more. “I think…I think I might….be gay,” he confessed slowly wrapping his mind around the idea as more of a fact now. It felt like relief. He liked it. He liked snogging boys. 

Blaise snorted into his neck and lifted his head up. “When did you figure that out? When you were sucking my cock, wanking us, or snogging me?” 

“Snogging,” Ron admitted automatically without a second thought.

Blaise out right laughed. “You're daft,” he brought a palm up and petted the side of the redhead's face, pulling him in for a long deep but innocent kiss. “I’m pretty sure the term for you is bisexual.”

“Bisexual?” Ron repeated with a ton of confusion. He knew what bisexual was he just hadn’t considered it as an option in his panicking state.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. “Okay you aren’t that bloody daft. You liked being with Granger enough didn’t you?” 

“Well yea I suppose...” Ron trailed off feeling awkward having her mentioned.

“And you like this don’t you? Snogging me and,” Blaise traced the line of Ron’s jaw with his thumb causing tingles to shoot down the redhead’s neck. “….my cock?”

Ron gulped at the bluntness and the heat was full force back in his cheeks. “Ye….yea…” he struggled to get out.

“Then unless you suddenly don’t find girls attractive anymore it means you're bi. You like both,” Blaise shrugged carelessly.

“I don’t know about any of this,” Ron admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t worry,” Blaise smirked. “I can teach you.”

Ron glanced away nervously but fiddled with the sleeve of his own robes. “Does this mean...we are uh like ...boyfriends? Or whatever?” He didn’t look back and instead waited for the man to speak. It felt like an eternity before he finally did but in reality it was hardly more than a few seconds.

“No. It doesn’t have to mean that. It could just mean I'm helping you. Helping you explore life,” Blaise offered almost cautiously. 

If he didn’t know Slytherin’s better he would have guessed it sounded like the man wasn’t sure of his own answer. They sounded emotionless anyways. Regardless though Ron found his skin prickling with something. 

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Erumpents? Penguins? Orange?
> 
> Answer is yes. I write as it comes to me and this is just something on the side I’ve played around with BUT fun fact: I have 2 sex scenes for this fic already written and a few other scenes. Just need the right chapters to put them in. I can see maybe 10 chapters total? I’m actually excited now!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tada! Yes? No? Maybe? Need some headache pills for making it all the way through? I admit I had a scene to go with this that would take a place few weeks later. It didn't feel right adding it though, it belongs in another chapter. So I am saving it in case yall like this and want to hear something more on it later even via vague curiosity. How do I know if you don't tell me?


End file.
